


Now you know how to tease (Bahasa Indonesia)

by lukasi



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukasi/pseuds/lukasi
Summary: Just luxiao being horny af
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 22





	Now you know how to tease (Bahasa Indonesia)

**Author's Note:**

> English vers. nearly soon!

Semua bagian tubuh Xiaojun itu indah.

Semua.

_ Indah _ .

Xuxi memijat pelipisnya setelah menonton salah satu video yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas ketertarikannya terhadap tubuh si pria Xiao yang saat itu berbalut busana ala Princess Jasmine.

Entah dari sudut manapun, Xuxi tidak pernah menduga jika sorot matanya akan terarah ke  _ sana _ —sebut saja pinggul.

Tapi sejak mengikuti jejaknya untuk membentuk tubuh, bobot Xiaojun memang mengalami perkembangan yang pesat.

Beberapa bagian tubuh terlihat jauh lebih berisi contohnya saja lengan, paha, bokong, dan... dada.

Xuxi tetap memijat pelipisnya. Aneh saja baginya membayangkan 'dada' Xiaojun yang tadinya rata, namun sekarang mulai membentuk.

"Xuxi!"

Yang dipanggil namanya pun tersentak. Xiaojun menghampirinya dengan ceria dari belakang sofa. Sikunya bahkan menempel mesra di pundak si pria Huang.

"Hm?"

"Liat apa?" Xiaojun mencoba mengintip isi ponsel Xuxi tapi empunya secepat mungkin menghalangi.

"Ga ada, ga ada."

Xiaojun tak begitu curiga dan menyimpan kembali rasa penasarannya. "Ayo!"

"Ayo apa?"

"Ayo mandi bareng!" Xiaojun menjawab ketus karena penyakit lupa Xuxi bisa saja menimbulkan semburat di kedua pipinya.

"Ah, iya _. _ " Benar. Xuxi lupa. Beberapa menit yang lalu keduanya berjanji untuk mandi bersama. Tapi karena video sialan itu, Xuxi jadi lupa segalanya.

"Ayoooo..." Kali ini Xiaojun merengek manja sembari menarik tangan si pria yang berkulit lebih gelap.

"Okay,  _ wait _ ." Xuxi meninggalkan ponselnya dan dengan patuh ditarik oleh Xiaojun menuju kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Xuxi kembali dibuat tak berkutik.

Xiaojun dengan santainya melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya lalu berdiri di bawah pancuran air.

"Xuxi, cepat!" teriaknya lagi hingga suaranya menggema.

Xuxi yang seolah tersadar pun perlahan melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu lalu bergabung di bawah pancuran.

"Hehe." Demi Tuhan, Xuxi tidak tahu apa maksud cengiran yang diberikan Xiaojun kepadanya!

Si Huang mencoba untuk tetap tenang—membasahi rambut, juga tubuh. Namun tatapannya tak mungkin luput dari lekut tubuh 'teman mandi'-nya itu.

"Xuxi, lihat!" Seolah tidak memahami  _ ketegangan seksual _ yang dialami oleh Xuxi, Xiaojun malah memamerkan otot lengannya. Dan, membusungkan dadanya yang mulai membentuk.

Si pria Huang hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu sebelah lengannya bertumpu pada dinding kamar mandi sementara Xiaojun terus saja menyengir centil.

"Ya, terus kenapa?" Ucapan Xuxi yang terkesan dingin membuat Xiaojun berubah cemberut. Kepalanya dibawa menunduk, dan tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang membuanya kembali mendongak.

"XUXI KAMU TEGANG?"

Pertanyaan itu menggema seantero kamar mandi, juga mengejutkan kedua belah pihak.

Xuxi mendesah frustasi lalu berbalik badan.

"Ngg, Xuxi mau dibantu?" Xiaojun mencoba mengintip dari balik punggung tinggi itu dengan perasaan bersalah. "Beneran! Aku mau kok bantuin!"

"Pake apa?" Xuxi menoleh tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Tangan?" Xiaojun menunjukkan ke sepuluh jarinya dan kembali menyengir.

"Ya udah, cepetan." Xuxi akhirnya kembali ke posisi semula. Pancuran dalam keadaan mati, lalu Xiaojun berlutut di hadapan Xuxi untuk menunaikan tugasnya.

"Kok bisa tiba-tiba tegang sih? Karena ngeliatin badan aku ya?" Si centil kembali berulah. 

"Mending pake mulut deh biar diem sekalian." Xuxi sengaja menekan pundak Xiaojun dan bahkan mendorong maju kepala bersurai pirang itu agar mendekat ke arah selangkangannya.

"Ah, sakit!"

Xuxi menyeringai puas ketika batang penisnya tak sengaja menabrak pipi si pria Xiao.

"Kamu mau dibantuin juga ga?"

"Mau!" Xiaojun berdiri dengan cepat. "Tapi disini!" lanjutnya sambil membawa kedua telapak tangan Xuxi mendarat tepat di dadanya.

Kening si pria Huang berkerut samar. "Mau diapain?"

"Ish! Dipegang lah!"

"Ohh." Xuxi tidak memiliki bayangan apapun tentang ini tapi, mungkin dia bisa melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan para pria di film-film dewasa yang pernah ia tonton.

" _ Ahh— _ "

Xuxi hanya menyapukan telapak tangannya namun Xiaojun sudah melenguh.

Kini jemari Xuxi bergerilya di kedua puting yang menegang itu. "Gini?"

" _ Hnng _ Hiyaaa...  _ ahh— _ "

"Diem, Jun. Nanti bisa tegang lagi," tegur Xuxi yang entah bagaimana caranya hampir saja membuat Xiaojun menyemburkan tawa.

"U-udahh..."

Kedua tangan Xuxi ditarik mundur dan kini dia dihadapkan dengan sepasang mata sayu milik si pria Xiao. Tak ingin hilang kewarasan, Xuxi menggeleng pelan lalu membalikkan tubuh Xiaojun dengan sekali sentak.

"Eh, m-mau ngapain?" Xiaojun panik seketika. Tubuhnya tak berkutik di bawah kuasa 'teman mandi'-nya. "Xuxi?"

" _ So now you know how to tease _ ?" Xuxi berbisik tepat di telinga Xiaojun yang gelisah karena  _ sesuatu _ baru saja menabrak bokongnya.

Xuxi mencondongkan tubuh Xiaojun hingga posisinya hampir seperti menungging.

" _ Please _ , Xuxi... Jangan sekarang! Na-nanti kita mau latihan!"

"Cuma jari kok," balas Xuxi enteng.

" _ Hng _ , t-tapi..." Xiaojun menggigit bibirnya.

"Keliatannya kamu juga tegang tuh," sindir Xuxi.

" _ Sial _ !" Xiaojun mengumpat dalam hati ketika menunduk dan mendapati penisnya mulai menegang.

"Rileks, Xiaojun." Xuxi memberi afeksi berupa usapan di sekujur punggung 'teman mandi'-nya dan berakhir dengan rematan sensual di kedua bokong yang mulai berisi itu.

"P-pelan, Xuxi…"

"Okay." Xuxi menyiapkan jari telunjuknya dan dengan mudah menyelip masuk ke dalam lubang anal Xiaojun.

"Aaahh... Xuxi…"

" _ Yes _ ,  _ baby _ ?"

Merasa tidak cukup jika hanya satu, Xuxi menambahkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam sana hingga empunya memekik tertahan.

"Xuxi,  _ please _ ... aaah..." Xiaojun kewalahan. Dinding rektumnya digaruk sedemikian rupa hingga tubuhnya menggelinjang.

Tangan Xuxi yang bebas digunakan untuk menstimulasi penis Xiaojun untuk mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

" _ I _ ...  _ I'm out _ !"

Xuxi menarik keluar tiga jarinya dan memapah tubuh Xiaojun yang sempat limbung.

"Baru juga tiga jari. Belum punyaku yang masuk," sindir Xuxi yang belum mau melepas dekapannya.

Semua bagian tubuh Xiaojun itu indah.

Semua.

_ Indah _ .

Xuxi mengakuinya.

Buktinya saat ini dia sedang mengecupi tulang selangka si pria Xiao.

"Lumayan juga hasil  _ work-out _ ," puji Xuxi sambil menepuk bokong sintal Xiaojun.

Yang diberi pujian pun menarik napas panjang, menyisir kasar rambutnya yang setengah kering, dan mengumpulkan kembali kewarasannya.

"Lain kali, biar bokongku yang ngegenjot."

Pernyataan yang membuat Xuxi takjub dan segera mengacungkan jempolnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl it's a really short pwp 🤧 not my best, but hope you guys enjoy it :)


End file.
